Yuugiroku
}}|width: }}}" |- | }| }} Hakuouki Yuugiroku 薄桜鬼 遊戯録 |- | ---- |- |'Category: Mini-Game Collection Genre: Romance-Adventure Platform: PSP, NintendoDS Players: One Rating: CERO-A (All Ages) Release Date: May 13th 2010' |- |Official Website |} Hakuouki Yuugiroku is the 3rd installment in the Hakuouki series. This game takes a much more lighthearted approach as it mainly consists of three parts: the Normal Part, Chibi Characters Part and six Mini-Games. *Normal Part - It's where you have day-to-day conversations with the Shinsengumi characters in the quarters. *Chibi Characters Part - Comical scenes of Shinsengumi characters. *Mini-Games - There are six mini games stages to clear by completing objectives. **Hijikata - Help fulfill his instruction in his study quarter. **Saitou - Help Saitou collect falling chestnuts. **Toudou - Catch Toudou's thrown garments and dry them on the clothesline. **Okita & Yamazaki - Help Okita to dodge the weapons from an angry Yamazaki with a time limit. **Harada - Help Harada capture the scattered cats. **Kazama & Shiranui - Help Kazama in this game to get his gauge up more than Shiranui's before the time is up. Yuugiroku is available for both the Sony PSP & Nintendo DS, but only in the Japanese language. 'Plot' Chizuru (Main Character, Name change possible) notices that the members of Shinsengumi are secretly having a meeting and so Hijikata tells her to report to him if she finds out anything. She overhears Itou talking about how he lost something precious and that he has to find it before it falls in the other members hands. When Chizuru opens the box that Itou lost… ''Hijikata's playthrough Chizuru goes over to Hijikata’s room in order to get him to take a break from working. What she sees is Hijikata smiling at a piece of paper. He panics when he realizes that she saw him and tells her that they’re to do with work so she should forget about seeing them. She meets up with Hijikata, who is just as confused as she is. Together, they decide to go and find the rest of the Shinsengumi, or at least Kondou. They see this metal door, and when they open it, they arrive in Hijikata’s room which is somehow in a mess. Game #1 Help Hijikata tidy up his messy room by giving him the things he asks for. After tidying up, Hijikata notices that Okita stole his haiku poetry, so he asks Chizuru to help him search for it. It turns out that Okita set up a game for Hijikata and that if he wants to get his haiku back Chizuru has to be the one who finds it. Game #2 Help Hijikata figure out which of the boxes Okita hid his Haiku book in. Hijikata finds it suspicious that Okita gave the haiku back so easily, but turns out Okita memorised each and every one. So now Chizuru is confused as she thought they were supposed to be top secret Shinsengumi papers and Hijikata said they were precious. He explains that they are haiku written by some guy called Hougyaku (obviously a pen name). She’s curious about why Hijikata likes it so much, which leads him to insult his own work piece in order to prevent her from seeing them… And he gets depressed. They go through a magic door and find Sannan, who is angry at the fact that Sano, Shinpachi & Heisuke left to go drink sake leaving Sannan to look after the headquarters. Chibi Sannan is just scary by the way. Turns out Kondou isn’t back yet from a meeting so a worried Hijikata goes off to pick him up along with Chizuru. Game #3 Help Hijikata defeat Ronin by throwing random objects at them, but try not to hit Hijikata. They fight some Rounin and manage to get to Kondou safely and go home together where they enjoy some tea & snacks. Okita's Playthrough Basically the same kind of things happen, but this time, instead of going to Hijikata's room, Chizuru goes over to ask Kondou about what the Shinsengumi are planning and finds him in Okita’s room where he is lecturing Okita on eating healthy food. Turns out Kondou mixed everything that seems to be healthy and somehow it ended up as a black mixture… Okita asks Kondou to leave the room as Chizuru is here to talk to him, so she has no other choice but to ask Okita about what the guys are doing. When she attempts to speak, he tells her to wait until he’s finished eating. She can’t stop herself from asking what he is eating. Okita gives her a bit. Not surprising that it tastes disgusting. However, Okita actually finishes eating it. He tells her that he’s tired so he won’t answer any questions, leaving Chizuru nowhere ''*Chizuru opens box and wakes up chibified* After walking around without meeting people, Chizuru gets worried that they are the only ones in this weird world. Okita assures her that they’re not as he receives a message from Yamazaki telling them to meet up. Okita doesn't really want to see Hijikata, making them late, so Yamazaki comes to meet them personally and decides to drag them along by force. Game #1 Dodge Yamazaki who is trying to catch Okita for Hijikata’s sake. Later, they find a door leading to Kondou. There, Kondou tells them of how Hijikata’s been getting injured from falling into traps and says that for the best of the Shinsengumi, he has to lock Okita (and Chizuru) up but he leaves them keys as well. Game #2 Escape Kondou's cage by selecting the correct keys. After escaping the cage, they find another door and while Okita is excited that he gets to meet Hijikata (who is, in his eyes, the ‘Last Boss’) they end up in a room with a Chizuru doppelganger. Chizuru and Chizuru-? Both say that they are the real one and Okita agrees that in terms of face, they are very similar. He still successfully manages to slice the fake one, who turns out to be Kaoru. Kaoru asks Okita how he managed to see him through. Okita states the Kaoru's only mistake was added things for breasts. The real Chizuru doesn’t have anything there so there was no need for Kaoru to emphasize the breasts. Kaoru says that he wants to take Chizuru away from Okita. Chizuru promptly disagrees, so Kaoru says that THIS time, Chizuru will do as he tells her and forces her to drink some Ochimizu ( If Ochimizu is given to demons, they lose their free-will). This makes her do and say the opposite of what she means. Kaoru asks her what she thinks of Okita, to which she says 「沖田さんなんて大嫌い!!」 "I hate Okita-San!!" Game #3 Do the opposite that Kaoru tells you to and get to Okita’s side. *Chizuru wakes up from the chibi dream* Chizuru "follows" Okita into town as she wants to know what the guys are doing, but is easily found out by him, despite her attempts of not getting caught, even going so far as mimicking a cat. Okita takes her to a sweets shop where he talks about how he wants to continue being useful to Kondou but is troubled because of his illness. He says he misses Edo and wants to eat Edo-style sweets so he tells Chizuru to make some for him. And that it had better be good or he will kill her...? Saito's Playthrough Chizuru decides to ask Saitou what the Shinsengumi are planning and finds him polishing his sword. When she asks him whether he knows anything, he obviously says ‘Of course not…’ but starts polishing his hand instead.(He's not a very good liar...) When Chizuru points this out, he gets embarrassed and repeats that he has no idea of what everyone is planning. *CHIBIFIED* Chizuru finds Saitou. They receive a letter which says "Bring Chizuru to me, you futile dog, lower being than an insect. Go through two metal doors and you will find me. Signed Hijikata". Oh, and in the letter is a crossed out ‘Kazama’ next to Hijikata’s name, but Saitou says that Hijikata must have been tired from work so he had miswritten it. Obvious that it isn’t Hijikata. Saitou doesn’t see it as it’s from Hijikata so he hurriedly pulls along Chizuru to go to Hijikata. They find Heisuke who needs help with chores (Sano and Shinpachi left him to do everything) and he asks them to help pick chestnuts from the ‘peach-chestnut-apple-orange tree.' This causes Saitou to faint in confusion when he tries to calculate the possibility of such a tree existing. In comes Ishida Sanyaku: Get some sake, add Ishida Sanyaku and make Saitou drink it. Then Chizuru says ‘Saitou! I gave you Ishida Sanyaku!!’ and straight away he wakes up. Saito gets hit by one of the chestnuts from the tree and once more he faints. Repeat giving him Ishida. Chizuru can’t help but point out that he is still bleeding, but no problem, Ishida Sanyaku heals everything. The only reason why he even helped Heisuke was because Heisuke promised to buy some packs of the medicine if he helped. Game #1 Help Saitou gather chestnuts. Once that's finished, they pass through a door and meet Sano in town, needing help defeating rounin. Game #2 Find out who is the bad Ronin (something like where’s Waldo) After helping, Sano teases Chizuru and Saito of eloping and Saitou mutters "That might actually be a good idea." They arrive at the place where the letter mentioned and only after the entire spotlight, props, does Saitou realise that he got tricked. Kazama tells Saitou to leave Chizuru and get going and starts throwing insults at him, to which Saitou actually looks hurt. But all’s fine when Chizuru encourages him. In the end the one who broke the fight was Sen-hime, demanding Kazama to pay for all the spotlight equipment fees and room booking fees, which causes Kazama to run away. Game #3 Help Saitou endure Kazama's insults. *After Waking Up From The Chibi Dream* Chizuru follows Saitou on patrol and there he tells her not to worry about what the Shinsengumi guys are planning (if you remember, that’s the plot of this game). He pulls out petals from her hair and gets embarrassed for what he did. Heisuke's Playthrough Chizuru decides to go with Heisuke on patrol and he tells her that hewon’t say what they are planning, She still goes anyway. While on patrol, Heisuke gets pounced by a dog. Chizuru manages to pet him until he is calm and they are both thanked by the owner, a member of a circus and they get invited to come and watch. *CHIBIFIED* Instead of panicking like in the other routes, Heisuke is forced to do chores by Gen-san as it seems like Sano and Shinpachi ran off after making a mess of the kitchen, obviously Chizuru helps him. Game #1 Help Haisuke do the laundry. Afterwards, Chizuru decides to make lunch. Heisuke praises her cooking by saying that she will become a good wife and they both get embarrassed at this & for some reason they end up eating everything that they made themselves without noticing, Knowing that they’ll get in trouble at this, Heisuke gets angry at Sano & Shinpachi, so heisuke decides to get revenge somehow using the fact that they are chibified to his advantage. They find a door but when they go through its already night, but they find another door in front of them, the Problem is that they have to get past Sannan who is currently going on a bloodthirsty crave (and Heisuke broke one of his cups so he is in trouble).They get to the door but it won’t open and Sannan is coming over, but Sannan’s phone? rings. And he leaves. Game #2 Don't get "Got" by Sannan. They get through at last and find themselves in the middle of town. When they meet Sano & Shinpachi, obviously drunk; Sano trying to tell them the tale of how he defeated the Yamato no Orochi and got his scar on his stomach, and Shinpachi who is just normally drunk. Heisuke is still angry at them for running off & leaving him to clean up and strikes Shinpachi with his sword, but for some reason it snapped, So now Heisuke runs away with Chizuru. Game #3 Don't get "Got" By a drunk Shinpachi & Sano by racing away. Heisuke asks Chizuru out on a date as thanks for all she’s done for him, Chizuru doesn’t really understand though, Nevertheless He offers to take her anyway, but she simply asks to go to the circus where the man they met earlier is. Heisuke finds it a little sad for a "couple" to go but to something "as lame as the circus",but agrees, it’s time for the dog act to start but the dog runs off stage once he notices Heisuke. Chizuru says that it must be because the dog knows how much of a good person Heisuke is as that’s what she thinks. 'Sanosuke's Playthrough' Chizuru decides to go and ask Sano about what they’re planning and finds him in the courtyard talking to a little girl. it appeared as though Sano's acquired something from the little girl and he thanks her, To which she says "You’re welcome, old mister" which leaves Sano in shock. *CHIBIFIED* Chizuru gets awoken by Sano and as they are walking around, they meet Shinpachi who is in trouble. The kitchen is in a mess and when Hijikata saw it, he blames Shinpachi and demands him to clean it up. Though Shinpachi says he didn’t do it as it Turned out the local cats that were the ones who messed up the food and Shinpachi begs the You and Sano to help him clean up the mess. Game #1 Catch all those naughty cats. Chizuru gets scratched by a cat when it struggled to get free so Sano does first-aid ( by kissing her hand) After everything’s done, Sano is worried that there may be something wrong with Hijikata as he doesn’t normally go around blaming people when things aren’t definite. They find a door (with a message saying if you want to see me, pass two doors – Hijikata) and when the two open it, They see Saitou jumping up and down and making weird movements...Sano asks what he’s doing and turns out, Saitou is practicing to dance as Hijikata told him that he has to perform in front of some important guys of the government. Knowing that Sano often dances (when he gets drunk) Saitou asks him to teach him how to dance. Game #2 Teach Saitou how to "Dance" After teaching him, Sano advises Saitou to forget what he learnt and that he will go and persuade Hijikata to stop making Saitou dance. Oh and Saitou faints from practicing. Game #3 Help Hijikata unwind with some sake. At long last, they meet up with Hijikata. He’s overly stressed with work and Sano decides that the best thing to do is to get him to fall asleep with the help of sake. (and he gets some sake from Chizuru as a bonus when Hijikata is asleep). Once back in reality, Sano takes Chizuru off into town to a sweet shop and as well as buying her sakura-mochi, he gives her two origami hina dolls (traditionally a festival for girls) that was made by the little girl from the start of the route. He tells her that he will try his best to get her back to freedom as a woman and right now the best thing he can do for her is give these ohina-sama dolls. Kazama's Playthrough Instead of waking up straight away and going to Hijikata who is calling her, Chizuru decides to sleep a little longer. she winds up having dreams of herself getting married to Kazama, after being completely freaked out,she wakes up properly and hears from Hijikata about how the Shinsengumi are planning something, she finds box, opens it. *CHIBIFIED* She gets awoken by Kazama who came to HQ to play around with the Shinsengumi, but there wasn’t anyone there so he decided to go find Chizuru because he had nothing better to do, Kazama decides to take Chizuru away to get married and tells her that he’s already planned everything and that it’s a waste of time to try to struggle, So he takes you through Magical door #1. They arrive in a room with Shiranui who was busy sending out invitations for Kazama and Chizuru’s wedding (and also mentions that he prepared a surprise for Kazama). Chizuru begs Shiranui to help her and that she was taken against her will (with Kazama saying that she’s just embarrassed). Even Shiranui says that dragging an unwilling girl into marriage isn’t much of a good thing to do so he agrees to help out....sorta. Game #1 Win a game A janken:(Japanese Rock-paper-siccors) you Play as Shiranui. Despite losing to Shiranui, Kazama remains determained in his marrying plans and takes you through the second magical door, where They meet Amagiri who is starting to lose his temper with Kazama who hasn’t been taking his position as head of the Kazama clan seriously. So Amagiri starts lecturing him. Game #2 Lecture Kazama as Amagiri. Kazama somehow manages to get past Amagiri and at it’s finally the last magical door. They meet the Shinsengumi having a party. As it turns out, Shiranui invited them to the wedding, much to Kazama's surprise & as a result, He & Hijikata start to fight, but Chizuru wakes up in reality before anything serious happens. Normal playthrough Chizuru acts like a normal person and gives Itou the box straight away without opening it. She asks what it is and Itou only agrees to tells her because it was "her" who had brought it to him. The box turns out to be a good luck charm that is in trend right now for the girls in town. If you have a wish that you really want, this box will grant it for you and give you happiness. Itou makes the excuse of saying ‘I need to keep up with the trends, that’s the only reason I have this! Of course I don’t believe in this...this charm!! Thus ending the mystery of the box. As for what the Shinsengumi were planning: Everyone had been planning for a flower-viewing as its in season and they want to give Hijikata a break from work. The reason they kept it secret was because they wanted to surprise Chizuru & Hijikata and because Hijikata would most likely had stoped them. Category:Games